


Inspiration

by LevisUnicorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artist Eren Yeager, Dating, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Injury, M/M, Police Levi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisUnicorn/pseuds/LevisUnicorn
Summary: Eren gets rescued by a policeman and can't help flirting with the jerk. The jerk flirts back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might have rushed the things in the story. But we're all here for a quick kick right? I hope you are, 'cause it's not a slow build. Have fun!

Eren Jaeger is an artist. He isn't that famous but he has his followers on the internet. And he also likes animes and mangas. So you can probably guess his drawing style.

And right now he is drawing his own character for his long planned story. He is writing down the details for his first web-comic. And one of his main character is coming to life as he draws the lines. But he isn't satisfied with their look. He wants him to look all cool and smug. A little angry looking to show his short-temper. But it isn't coming out like he imagines it to be.

Eren puts his graphic pen down and looks at the computer screen. No, the drawing doesn't sit right with him. He is out of ideas somehow. He needs inspiration. And clear out his mind for new ideas to come.

He turns off his computer and then grabs his sketcbook and drawing pens. Puts them in his backpack neatly. And gets out of his apartment, locking the door and heading for the elevator.

 

...

 

Eren stares at the sky in the park. He's laying down on the grass with his backpack next to him. He doesn't want to think about anything but his mind is on his storyline. It's about a bunch of soldiers and their fight with an unknown force. Main character is a boy with anger issues. And Eren actually draw him like himself. Well, he just wants to be the main character at least in his own comics. He swears not to do it again. It's just for his first comic.

Then there is that man he can't draw yet. The Captain of the team. He wants to make a character that others will depend on and trust. And with his cool personality Eren doesn't know how to show it on his face yet. It is challenging in a good way though. He likes learning when it comes to people and their behavior. And putting it on his pen.

He sighs and blinks a few times. Maybe he should watch the people around him. He might find his inspiration.

But there is nothing. Because the park is nearly empty. Well, it isn't weekend yet. It must be still working hours. When he decides to leave and stands up he hears a scream. He looks at the woman who is shouting after a man. "He took my bag! Someone! Help!" The woman is running after him but the man doesn't stop as he passes by Eren.

And Eren is not the kind of man to chicken out which is why he runs after the man and is really close. He jumps on his back and they fall on the stone road. Eren yelps with the pain on his shoulder but doesn't let go of the man. The thief lands a punch on his jaw. But he is stopped before he can land a second one.

Someone tears him off of Eren and starts to kick his face and stomach. Eren sees the man with a black suit and relaxes as he hears the man shouting that the man is arrested for robbery.

Eren growls with the pain on his shoulder. He tries to stand but it hurts like a bitch. At least it isn't on his right shoulder. He can still draw with his right hand without a pain. But maybe taking a shower would be a problem 'cause it feels like he also broke his left arm. Does it worth it? Hell yeah! He isn't scared to help people.

He sees the man crouch before him and catches his face. Well, he looks handsome but he can't focuse on that when he is in pain.

"Where are you hurt?" Oh, he wants to help.

"I guess my arm broke. I'm not sure." He winces when the man touches his throbbing jaw. "Just wait. I'll call an ambulance." And with that he takes off next to another man with a black suit holding the thief.

Well, he'll just wait here.

Oh, right his backpack! He notices a young boy standing near and watching the police. Eren is not sure if they are secret agents or something else with that black suits though. He will call them police for now. He hopes the boy will help him with his backpack.

"Hey, uh...the boy with the blond hair. Yeah, you." He nods to the boy when he gestures to himself asking 'me?'.

"Can you help me find my backpack? It should be around here."

Blond boy nods. "Sure."

'That boy was cute. What's with the bob hair though? Well, it suits him. I'd like to draw it. I should remember that haircut.' Eren thinks to himself.

The policeman comes back. "The ambulance is on the way. You should probably move aside for now. You're blocking the road."

Well, he is injured. And he knows it will hurt if he moves an inch. "Just leave me here. I don't think I'll move willingly for the next century. Dug me a grave and I might just crawl into it." Was Eren whining? Whining with sarcasm? Yeah, the pain is making him angry so he can't help it.

"Don't be a drama queen kiddo. C'mon." The man holds his uninjured arm and lifts him up. Then puts his arm around his waist to support his side. Eren shivers a little with the touch while having a revelation about his man handling kink.

The guy might have pissed him off a little but he's also hot and well-built. Eren is justified to feel up his muscles while putting his arm around the his shoulder.

"I can walk. It's my arm not my leg." He says while they walk. They were heading to a near bench.

"With your idiotic behavior you can start jumping on other thiefs on the park. I'm just trying to avoid that."

Definitely a jerk. Eren sits down and takes his arm back. The man just stands there.

"So I was an idiot to try and help someome. Is that what you're trying to avoid?" Eren is getting angry again that's for sure.

"Well, look at you. A broken arm and a bruise on your jaw. You're a civilian. Think about yourself before acting on your own. That guy had a knife, you know. You could have been stabbed if I wasn't there. Leave that kind of helping to the police. Don't just jump in, idiot."

Eren listens with wide eyes. Obviously the man is angry too. Eren wants to defend himself but thinks better and closes his mouth. Bowing his head a little he mutters. "I just wanted to help."

He must have heard because he sits down next to him. "All right. Sorry for exploding like that. You are a civillian like that woman too. I just don't like it when people got themselves hurt. Next time try looking around for a police and shout to them. Don't jump in to danger." The man calms down and stares at him.

Eren nods and turns his gaze to the blond boy appraoching them. "Here, I found it on the grass."

Eren takes his backpack to his lap. "Thanks, man. I have important things in there." The boy nods and stands there for a while.

"Uh, should I wait with you?" The blond asks. Eren looks between the boy and the guy next to him. And he answers before he can.

"It's okay. You don't have to. I'll wait with him."

The blond smiles at the guy shyly. "Okay then." He looks at Eren. "I hope you get better soon." And he leaves.

And then the other guy comes next to them. "Levi! The local police took the guy. They want to talk with our little fella here, too." The glasses man says cheerfully.

So, 'hot damn' right here was named Levi.

"What is your name by the way, kiddo? I'm Levi and this is Hange. We're civil police." Looks like Levi finally remembered to ask him.

"Eren Jaeger is my name. But can you both stop with the nicknames?"

Levi smirks a little. "All right, Eren. Looks like the ambulance arrived. Let's get you there." Eren stands up and walks slowly to the ambulance with them. They take off to a hospital and Levi comes with the ambulance.

They get his arm in a cast. And put a sling to his neck. Then the police took his statement. He was done by the evening and started to walk outside the hospital.

That's when he sees Levi leaning to a car. "You took your sweet time brat. I was waiting for a while now."

Eren walks to him. "You were waiting for me? Why?" He feels a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"I'll give you a ride. I'm not a heartless jerk, you know. At least to most people. And you look like a good kid. With some mental issues though. You should've checked it out while we were here by the way." He smirks and opens the door for Eren.

"Not sure if I should be fluttered or feel like shit. But I'll take the ride. Thanks." Eren chuckles and gets in the car.

They are silent for a while as Levi drives. Eren wants to talk but doesn't know what to say.

"Um...so you are a civil police. What's with the suit though?" He is glad he came up with the question in mid sentence.

"I was at a funeral." Levi doesn't tear his eyes away from the road.

"I, um...sorry for your lost."

"Oh, no. Don't worry. It was the pet that one of my friend took in. Nothing big. He is sentimental. Then we were getting hot dogs at the park with that shitty-glasses. Didn't have time to took of the suit by then." He chuckles a little. And then stops the car next to the street. "So you live around here?" He asks, curiously looking around the apartments..

"Yeah, uh... You wanna come up? Don't get me wrong I just want to thank you for saving my ass back there. I can't drink like this but we can have coffee. If you want?"

Eren starts to get nervous. He would never mind him getting it wrong though. He wants to get in his pants already. The man has that effect on him, what could he do but to follow? But he sticks to an innocent look for now.

"Maybe I shouldn't. You should rest. But..." Levi himself looks a little hesitant when he turns to look at him. And he sees Eren's disappointed face. "But maybe I can get your number? You can thank me later, how about that?" He smirks again with his perfect lips. Erens counts it as a win.

Eren moves before he can think. And kisses him slowly and carefully. Sucks his bottom lip between his before breaking the kiss.

"Still want my number?" He asks with a low voice. He is nervous all over again and scared that he reads him wrong. Cause Levi looks at him like he's bothered by something.

"You little shit. Do you want me to jump on you in the car? Give me your number before I take off that sling. You're a patient and I'm hardly holding myself back, you know." He says after a while.

Levi is staring at him with desire. He can feel the sexual tension between them but he is aware he won't be able to do much with his broken arm tonight.

"Allright, give me your phone." Levi lends his phone and Eren puts his number and gives it back. Levi quickly saves it and looks back at him.

"Then I'll call you later. Rest well." He gives a peck to Eren's lips and touches his cheek. Then pulls back leaving Eren wanting more.

"Yeah. Call me." Eren opens the door and gets out before he gives into temptation. And dashes in to his apartment building all smiling and blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead! There's more for you ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a dinner date on this chapter. I didn't know what they would be eating and just picked something from the internet. I'm not sure if it is okay for a date. Just roll with it.

Eren is up early the next morning and he's drawing on his scetchbook. The only thing he can think is Levi and his lips. So of course it isn't surprising to see he is drawing someone similar to him. Nothing perfect 'cause he's just scribbling what he remembers. The black hair that parts from one side perfectly. The slim and bony jaw that just screams for a hickey. And a small but straight nose with his not too thin lips.

The eyes are something else. Like he's in depression but also wants to show how sexy he can be with that. Like he has a melancholic face. Like he would disapper if you don't pay attention to those eyes.

Well, apparently he is lost in his thoughts. And he is regretting a little that he just let him go like that. Eren wants to be serious with him, really he does. But it's hard to not give in to temptation after that kiss. If Levi was half good in bed as much as he did in kissing then he was screwed. He would never be fine after having sex with him. But Eren wants nothing less than that. Cause it is obvious he is bigger than Eren in age. He must be experienced. And Eren is really curious what would happen with him.

Anyway that isn't just about sex though. Sure there is that unresolved sexual tension in the air but it is more than that. Eren remembers the way he scolded him about being an idiot. Only now does he realiz he must've been worried for someone he didn't even know. 

Well, isn't he cute? It just shows how thoughtfull Levi can be. After dealing with Eren's whining and not leaving him right there is also a point for him. He looked so hot in that suit too. Eren doubts he can see it again but now he starts to imagine him with casual clothes. With a leather jacket and a motorcyle. Where did that motorcyle come from anyway? It is hot imagining though.

After all the time thinking about him and worshipping his body, Eren is aware of something. He needs to take a shower.

 

...

 

When Levi calls him he's at the market. "Yeah?" He is picking some freezed pizza.

"Hey, it's Levi. I was wondering how you were?" Isn't he nice asking that first?

"I'm fine I guess. Thanks for asking. How are you doing?" Eren put two box in his shopping cart and moved on to pasta section. Taking 5 of them.

"I'm good, thanks. So, you wanna meet for dinner tonight? But not outside. I'll be the one cooking."

Eren stops abrubtly. His eyes sparkling. "You can cook? Well, that would be awesome. I didn't eat anything but pizza for two days. So you're saving me from a stomachache actually." He laughs and heads for the cashier.

"It's decided then. I'll come take you around 5. How is that?" Eren took out his wallet as he answered.

"Yeah, cool. Anything else?" He give the money to cashier and took his bags.

"No. See you then."

"Yeah, see you."

So it's a date. And at his home. Isn't it awesome? Maybe they can start a relationship tonight. And then maybe some kissing and touching each other. Eren is really excited. He hums happily as he leaves the market.

 

...

 

They arrive at Levi's home. And Eren is surprised to see a house instead of an apartment building. The house isn't that big but it also has a garden. It isn't dublex. One flat only but it looks good enough for one person to live in there.

"Nice." Eren says to Levi while they are heading for the door. Levi just smiles and opens the door. They get in the hall and Levi leads him to the living room that is connected with the kitchen.

"So what do you want to eat? I didn't plan to make anything specific but I bought many ingredients." Levi asks leading him to the kitchen island. Eren takes a place on the stools in front it.

"Well, even if you ask me, I don't have any idea either. You should have thought that when you've invited me. I'm disappointed on you Mr.Policeman." Eren says smugly and tilts his head a little. Trying to look cute and suggestive with that phrase.

Levi just smirks. Again. "Alright then. Chicken or fish?" He starts to head for the refrigerator.

"Hmm... Fish! I like fish more!"

Levi takes out some of the ingredients. "Then we're having 'grilled tuna with tomato spaghetti'. Is this okay with you?" He puts them on the island. Then Levi puts his arms on it and leans over the island towards Eren.

"Y-yeah! It's good."

Levi is looking hot in a kitchen. Eren's having dirty thoughts about the kitchen island and Levi. Oh, god.

"Good. You're helping me with the spaghetti though. I hope you're not as hopeless as you look in the kitchen."

"Hey! I'm not! I guess..." An embarassing blush creeps into his cheeks and Levi chuckles at his pouting face.

"C'mon. It won't cook itself." Eren leaves the stool and stands near him to take instructions.

...

After around 50 minutes the dinner is ready and they start eating. It is a little silent at first but then Levi asks him his hobbies and this leads to Eren's current job.

"So basically I'm an artist but I want to make comics. I'm taking some small jobs for now and also working on my comic." Levi hums as he chews on his bite.

"Well, I'd like to see your drawings. And it's a good thing you're enjoying your job." Eren stops eating for a second.

"Oh, you don't like your job?" He asks to Levi curiously.

"No, I like putting criminals behind the bars. But this job...it has its hard times and you have to be careful in order to not end up in the hospital with a bullet in your chest." Eren freezes for a second and Levi realizes that he is tense.

"But there's this small things I like in this job. Knowing people are feeling safe because I'm there to protect them. And the relief on their face when they see me. A policeman with his gun pointed straight to a villains' head. Can't say I hate it, you know."

Eren's face softens and smiles a little. "You're awesome." Levi smiles back at him. But then Eren looks surprised and embarassed.

"Did I said that out loud? Sorry." Levi just smiles and looks at him admiring his colored cheeks.

"So, when can I see your works?" He asks to change the topic.

Eren thinks for a second. "You can come tomorrow and see them. But I have one condition."

Levi's left eyebrow lifts up curiously. "And what's that?" He stops eating and just sips at his drink.

"You will let me draw you tomorrow."

He is surprised for a moment but then he gets up from his chair and comesto next to Eren. He puts one hand on the table and the other to back of Eren's chair to support himself. Bends over a little and talks to his ear.

"Like... one of your french girls?"

Eren blushs really fast. And can't speak a word.

"All naked and sprawled out on your couch?" Levi asks again.

And Eren averts his eyes to Levi's hand on the table. Then Levi moves his hand and touches his chin softly. Turns his head back to him and gets close to his face.

"Cause we could do that here too if only you've brought your scetchbook with you." He lowers his voice and that does things to Eren's poor heart.

"Well... I guess we can still do that. I just have to put all the details in my memory for later use. But, you have to help me with showing them first."

Eren doesn't know where the heck all this confidence comes from. But apparently he made a good use of it. Levi is a little surprised but the way his mouth is curling on the side means he is smirking. And his eyes has changed from curiosity to lust. It's obvious he wants something from Eren.

"I can arrange that."

He says without breaking their intense eye contact. And moves his fingers on Eren's chin to his cheek. He can't wait anymore and neither Eren.

Eren is closing the gap slowly when Levi realizes it and moves faster to lock their lips. But their lips doesn't move much. They just sucks each others lips a little and then break apart. They take a breathe and starts to kiss again. This time with much more movement.

Levi takes one of Eren's arm and pulls him up. He is a little tall compared to Levi but it doesn't matter at the moment. Eren puts his hands around Levi's neck and deepens the kiss. Opens his mouth to let him in. Levi is so good it is obvious he knows what he is doing.

Levi lowers his hands and takes a hold of Eren's waist on either side. Guieds him to come closer and stands chest to chest. Levi starts to rub his waist and moves his hands up to his back and sides. Feels Eren's body through his shirt with every touch. Eren pulls his head back a little and asks.

"Don't you think we should..." Levi finishes his sentence. "Bedroom? Yeah, I don't want to make a mess here." Then he takes Eren's hand and starts to walk to his bedroom.

It is a long night after that. They don't sleep until a few hours of getting to know each other. Looks like they are into similar things in the bed. Blowing each other, begging for things, calling out their names when getting off and even a little roleplay. Who would know Levi is into Eren's choose of word for calling him a policeman and wanting to get arrested. And being a bad boy for not bringing his scetchbook is something to get punished. Eren is loving it and Levi can't argue he doesn't too.

So it is awesome for both of them and they drift off to sleep while hugging each other. Seems like they are cuddlers too.

And before they fall asleep Eren says. "That was inspiring."

Which confuses Levi. "In what way?"

Eren chuckles and nuzzles his head in Levi's chest. Then looks up to find Levi watching him.

"Sorry in advance if you see any character that looks like you in my first comic book." Levi laughes a little and thinks his answer for a while.

"If he doesn't have someone that looks like you, I won't let you." He bents down to kiss his lips.

"Don't laugh but it's already taken care of. You were the only missing part. And I want to draw it 'cause you are so hot for not to do that." Eren kisses his collarbone and sucks his neck before pulling back.

"Do I still get to draw you in the couch? Cause that would be awesome."

Levi can't stop the laugh and Eren joins him. Then he answers. "It's a date."

After that they kiss a little more and go back to sleep. Still hugging and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like me some kudos! Leave some if you liked?


End file.
